


Fighting a losing battle

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: College, Community: sd_ldws, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got ninety-nine problems, and Steve is ninety-five of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting a losing battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 4 of sd_ldws over at Livejournal. Prompts were 'peacock', 'High School/College AU' and 'up to 400 words'.
> 
> Much love to stjarna1984/armillarysphere who helped me avoid a minor breakdown when it came to this drabble. I had been ill with a fever and a chest infection all week and nearly didn’t make the deadline, because I just couldn’t think. So, thank you <3.

“There's a word for people like you, you know?"

Danny watches Steve – Danny has never spoken to the guy, but his name is burnt into his brain; he’s had to listen to it being moaned, groaned, shouted in ecstasy a lot lately - blink up at him, startled by Danny dropping his books unceremoniously on the table next to him. 

"What?"

"Peacock."

"Peacock?"

"Yeah, peacock. You, my friend, are a peacock."

"I'm a peacock."

"You're just going to repeat everything I say?" Danny narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve just raises his eyebrows at him.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is having to listen to various girls on my floor – and hey, one guy if I’m not mistaken - moan your name during the night and then watch you _strutting_ around campus like you own this place? And now this. My one place to escape, my sweet haven of peace and quiet, and there you are. In the library. In my spot.” Danny waves his hands around, watching as a grin spreads over Steve’s face. “What’s so funny?”

“You wanna get some coffee with me, Danny?”

“What - How do you know my name?” 

“I have my ways.” 

“So, what? You worked your way through my entire floor just to get to me?” Steve shrugs, grin widening.

“So, how about it?”

“What?”

“You and me. Coffee. Dark, hot beverage. Comes in a cup. You can add cream if you like.” Steve’s grin turns into a full-on smirk. Danny shakes his head, snorting lightly. 

“Does that line usually work for you?” He picks up his book, turning to leave. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, buddy.” Danny says over his shoulder, but he’s returning Steve’s grin and he can tell by the twinkle in Steve’s eyes that they both know he’s fighting a losing battle here.


End file.
